Ainsi va la vie
by Harmony-sama
Summary: Quelques mois après la guerre, Thorin décide de rendre visite à notre cher cambrioleur. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, comment allez vous ? ^^ Je vous poste un petit OS ThilBo entre deux cours de médecine (je vais foirer mon année .), bref ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'envisage peut-être de prolongé cet OS en fiction, dîtes moi si ça vous plairait ^^**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Bon... le livre et les film ne sont pas à moi, si c'était le cas il y aurait du putain de yaoi dedans ! .**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**_

The Shire, même en hiver cette contrée conservait une température douce. Le froid caressait tout juste la peau des voyageurs et aucun vent ne venait rafraîchir l'air des collines verdoyantes de Hobbiton.

Une silhouette, assez petite, mais tout de même dotée d'une carrure certaine, drapée d'une fourrure de ouargue gris, chevauche un poney en direction de Bag-end. Plus précisément vers un smial en particulier. Celui d'un certain hobbit nommé Bilbo Baggins.

La silhouette pose pied à terre et ôte sa capuche, dévoilant une crinière ondulée et noire comme la nuit à l'exception de quelques mèches blanchies, tressée de nombreuses nattes et parée de perles en mithril.  
Le nain possédait une stature royale. Le visage aux traits sculptés affichait un air tout à fait stoïque.

En revanche, dans les deux orbes d'un bleu sans pareil, un œil avisé pouvait déceler une once d'appréhension. Thorin Oakenshield, roi sous la montagne, avait affronté énormément de choses durant sa longue vie. Dragons, orques, trolls, elfes, humains et gobelins. Les pertes et les responsabilités. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé qu'en ce jour.

À quelques pas de devoir affronter son cambrioleur après plusieurs mois. Près de cinq mois en fait. Cinq mois depuis la fin de la bataille, depuis ses erreurs les plus graves, depuis sa faiblesse. Ce jour maudit où il a sombré dans la folie de l'or, où il a blessé son amant.

Bilbo et lui s'étaient longtemps tourné autour avant d'un jour s'embrasser et de s'avouer l'un à l'autre.  
Durant leur périple, ils n'ont eu qu'une seule fois l'occasion de s'unir... sur l'une des nombreuses montagnes d'or d'Erebor... juste après le départ de Smaug... juste avant sa maladie... Thorin regrettait amèrement.  
Il regrettait de l'avoir ainsi rejeté pour l'Arkenstone et ce qu'il voyait comme une trahison l'esprit embrumé par la folie. Mais ce qu'il regrettait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir pu s'expliquer après la bataille.

Le hobbit était parti tel un voleur sans demander sa part du trésor et Thorin, s'étant d'abord senti vexé, avait refusé de lui envoyer un courrier.  
Ensuite, après deux semaines, sa fierté s'était calmée et le manque l'avait saisi de plein fouet. L'esprit vif, et la présence du semi homme avaient laissé un vide dans sa poitrine, cependant, il se refusa toujours à lui envoyer une missive.

Dès lors, il était devenu de plus en plus exécrable de jour en jour. Ses neveux et amis avaient fait preuve d'une patience d'elfe mais avaient fini, deux mois plus tôt, par le coincer dans sa chambre pour lui ordonner de se rendre à The Shire. Gandalf, resté pour les aider dans la reconstruction et surtout au cas où d'autres attaques surviendraient, lui avait donné une amulette qui le ramènerait directement à Erebor après qu'il eut parlé à Bilbo.

Le roi-nain attacha son poney à la petite clôture du smial et marcha jusqu'à la porte, chaque pas résonnait sur le petit chemin de pierres, comme sonnant l'heure de la confrontation, le combat, avant le dénouement. Il frappa trois coups lourds sur la porte de bois, comme lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois près d'un an et demi auparavant. Il entendit des pas à l'intérieur de la maison **;** la porte s'entrebâilla pour simplement laisser passer le visage surpris du hobbit.

«Thorin ?...  
\- ...Je...suis venu m'excuser. Pardonne-moi, tu...tu me manques.»

Le hobbit eut l'air de plus en plus surpris avant de finir par rosir légèrement.

«Je m'excuse également d'avoir fui.  
\- ...Puis-je entrer?»

Bilbo parut soudainement affolé et bafouilla, lui demandant une seconde avant de refermer la porte.

Le hobbit s'adossa à la porte, cherchant une solution. Ne voulant pas que le nain croit qu'il le rejette, mais pensant que s'il découvre sa situation il le fera.

Il sursauta lorsque Thorin frappa à nouveau et il porta spontanément sa main à sa poche pour toucher son anneau afin de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.  
Il entendit la voix chuchoter, pernicieuse et envoûtante: «Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui...dis-lui de s'en aller et de retourner d'où il vient...nous n'en avons pas besoin...je te suffis n'est-ce pas?...».  
Bilbo se laissa prendre un instant dans la contemplation de l'anneau avant que la voix de Thorin ne passe au dessus de celle de l'objet qu'il trouva la force de balancer dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Il fut tellement absorbé par les flammes et choqué par son geste qu'il n'entendit pas le nain entrer de lui-même et rester figé sur le pas de la porte en fixant le ventre rond du semi homme.  
Bilbo sursauta violemment et tenta de cacher son état en s'enroulant dans un plaid alors que l'information montait lentement au cerveau du nain. Son cambrioleur était enceinte... enceinte. Une telle chose lui paraissait si inconcevable qu'il crut un instant avoir rêvé.

Le hobbit s'inquiétait de plus en plus devant le silence prolongé du roi. Il s'attendait à une colère sourde, une fuite définitive ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais surtout pas à un silence si pesant.  
Depuis que son ventre avait commencé à se voir il ne sortait plus de Bag End, la jardinière, Bell Bonenfant, s'occupait de son jardin et lui apportait les courses. La peur lui serrait la gorge et le cœur quand le nain se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

«Tu...comment?...Est-ce que?...»

Thorin n'arrivait pas à exprimer son questionnement, il avait peur que Bilbo ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, que finalement ce ne soit pas lui, que ses doutes soient fondés et ses cauchemars se réalisent, il n'osait espérer un instant que cet enfant soit de lui.  
Le hobbit, quant à lui, nageait plus ou moins en grande confusion, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thorin ne soit plus capable d'articuler une phrase correcte et construite.

«Depuis combien de temps?...  
\- Cinq mois...je suppose puisque je n'ai pas eu d'autre relation depuis...»

Bilbo attendait le verdict, tout avait été résumé. Il recula d'appréhension jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur, alors que Thorin s'approchait lentement de lui. Un temps de latence flotta entre eux, chacun fixant les yeux de l'autre, Bilbo cherchant désespérément à deviner l'issue de cette situation avant que le roi ne tombe à genoux devant lui pour appuyer sa joue à son ventre en murmurant en Khuzdul.

Le brun passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond qui posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, soulagé et se laissant envahir par une joie sans nom. Après ces quelques mois de solitude, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le nain ne le rejetait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, il semblait presque l'aduler.  
Thorin finit par se redresser. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le brun ne se penche pour ravir ses lèvres.

À cet instant, leurs sentiments explosèrent et Bilbo s'autorisa à pleurer alors qu'ils se transmettaient toutes leurs émotions à travers ce simple baiser. Thorin essuyait ses larmes en passant tendrement ses pouces sur ses joues tout en continuant de mêler leur souffle.

« Je t'aime Bilbo...je vais prendre soin de vous deux à partir de maintenant...  
\- Je t'aime aussi Thorin...»

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants de plus avant de se séparer. Bilbo proposa au nain un repas copieux et ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter, se résumant les derniers mois.

La nuit s'instaura doucement dehors et ils s'étendirent dans le lit du hobbit. Ils s'étaient dénudés et se réchauffaient sous la couverture, Thorin caressant avec tendresse le ventre du plus petit allongé le dos contre son torse.  
Il couvrait son cou de baisers. Les longs mois d'abstinence se firent sentir, surtout pour un Bilbo aux hormones dérangées et agitées dont le sexe ne tarda pas à s'ériger pour réclamer de l'attention.

Thorin remarqua bien vite les rougeurs de son compagnon et en fut flatté. Savoir que sa simple présence suffisait à le mettre dans cet état lui faisait plaisir et gonflait sa fierté au passage.

Thorin avait toujours eu des goûts exotiques. Que ce soit pour la nourriture, les vêtements, la décoration ou les hommes.  
Il avait testé presque toutes les espèces, y compris les elfes. Évidemment, il ne doutait pas du raffinement de son propre peuple mais il aimait beaucoup découvrir l'inconnu.

Bilbo lui avait immédiatement plu. Il en aurait aussitôt fait une simple aventure si la quête n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais, petit à petit le cambrioleur avait prouvé sa valeur, son courage et son intelligence et s'était insinué dans son cœur pour occuper une place qu'il avait jadis laissé à quelqu'un qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Bilbo avait bien sûr été sensible à son charisme dès le début mais son attitude de rejet envers lui avait suffi au semi homme pour ne pas tomber sous ses charmes.  
Thorin savait que son caractère endurci pouvait en rebuter et en décourager plus d'un. Alors oui, il était flatté de la réaction de Bilbo. Flatté et heureux.

Le nain descendit l'une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe du plus jeune. Il commença par simplement passer ses doigts calleux sur la verge, arrachant un léger gémissement au blond dont les hanches tremblèrent. Thorin usa de sa seconde main pour caresser et taquiner un petit mamelon rose et pointant. Bilbo laissa sa tête aller contre l'épaule du brun qui mordilla sa gorge et y apposa un suçon violacé.  
Le hobbit geignit lorsque le nain empoigna sa verge pour lui donner quelques va et vient frustrants. Thorin présenta ses doigts devant sa bouche et Bilbo prit le temps de les enduire de salive, jetant de petits regards équivoques au roi dont le sexe d'une taille plus qu'honorable se frottait à ses fesses rondes. Le brun sourit, reconnaissant avec plaisir l'audace du plus jeune et ôta ses doigts pour l'embrasser en faisant migrer sa main jusqu'à ses fesses pour masser le petit trou. Il fit entrer son index et entreprit de détendre l'étroit fourreau de chair en l'humidifiant et en caressant sa prostate, faisant pousser d'adorables petits cris à la créature splendide qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Bilbo devint de plus en plus bruyant au fur et à mesure de la préparation, chaque doigt ajouté stimulant son plaisir. Thorin ne prit pas le temps de le frustrer, pas ce soir, ils se retrouvaient simplement et réaffirmaient leur union charnelle.  
Le nain finit par ôter ses doigts de l'antre chaud du hobbit qui lui souffla de venir en lui. Le roi ne se fit pas attendre et le pénétra en douceur, surveillant le moindre signe de douleur. Il se savait déjà bien membré pour son espèce alors pour un hobbit...

Bilbo supporta assez bien l'intrusion et haleta de pur bonheur quand il l'eut entièrement en lui. Il adorait cette sensation, celle de se faire ouvrir puis combler.  
Ses parois semblaient avoir été crées uniquement pour le nain. Elles enserraient la verge à la perfection et appliquaient une pression tout juste tenable pour les nerfs du roi.

Roi qui ne tarda pas à se mettre en mouvement, se retirant doucement pour revenir plus brutalement, le hobbit poussant de petits cris et gémissements accompagnés des nombreux soupirs du brun.  
Thorin prit soin de faire l'amour à Bilbo, honorant son corps durant un long moment et le faisant jouir une ou deux fois avant d'accélérer subitement le rythme pour jouir dans un ultime grondement de plaisir, saisi par l'orgasme après celui de son compagnon qui s'était contracté une fois de trop sur lui.

Le nain se retira délicatement et câlina son petit cambrioleur pour aider son corps à se détendre. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier baiser et le roi veilla son hobbit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, le suivant dans les limbes du sommeil assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Bilbo se réveilla comme chaque jour en entendant le claquement caractéristique de sa boîte aux lettres. Comme chaque matin, il ramena la couverture au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la lumière.  
Cependant, cette fois **-** ci, quelque chose retenait le drap et il se souvint.  
Les événements de la veille lui revinrent. Son arrivée, leur discussion, leur réconciliation...leur union. Il en rougit, peu habitué aux choses de l'amour.

Il sentait la chaleur du corps du nain près de lui.

Il entendait le son de sa respiration et il leva le nez pour observer le visage endormi du roi, sa beauté froide, sa fragilité latente. Son odeur avait envahi ses draps, et le goût de ses baisers s'attardait sur sa langue et ses lèvres.

Tout en Thorin l'appelait inexorablement; plus encore que l'anneau.

L'anneau...il ne ressentait même pas l'envie de le récupérer. La voix chaude, rauque et sensuelle du roi-nain avait pris le pas sur celle de la relique, son charisme, son corps avait mâté ceux de l'objet.  
Bilbo se sentait plus libre, protégé et heureux entre les bras du plus âgé qu'avec son anneau pouvant pourtant le rendre invisible.  
L'anneau l'emmenait dans les ténèbres alors que Thorin était sa lumière, son étoile... Il avait balayé la noirceur de la présence maléfique lorsqu'il était apparu sur son perron.

Quelle ironie. L'objet pourtant si brillant, façonné dans un or sans impuretés et le nain, plein de défauts et pourtant si vertueux, écorché par la vie, si sombre.  
Mais l'anneau ne lui offrait que de vaines paroles, emplies de venin alors que Thorin n'avait plus rien à prouver, il voyait maintes et maintes possibilités de bonheur avec lui. Et ce bébé, ce petit être qui se développait dans son ventre depuis près d'une demie année. Il l'aimait et ferait tout pour le protéger et l'aider à grandir.

Il n'aurait pu espérer que Thorin soit à ses côtés pour le faire. Il l'aimait aussi...il savait déjà que le nain serait un bon père. Il était presque un père pour Fili et Kili et les deux nains, quoiqu'un peu fripons et désobéissants étaient de bonnes personnes, loyales, sincères, vaillantes. Était-il prêt à abandonner The Shire pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années? Sans aucun doute. Il suivrait le nain comme la dernière fois, car il était la moitié de son être.

Thorin poussa un léger grondement en se réveillant à cause d'un rayon de soleil frappant ses paupières closes.  
Le nain ouvrit les yeux et Bilbo observa la pupille se rétrécir pour s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Le brun baissa son regard sur lui et lui adressa son discret sourire en coin avant de poser un baiser sur sa bouche.

Bilbo lui souhaita le bonjour, gêné dans cette situation nouvelle, lui proposant un thé et un repas.  
Ils se retrouvèrent donc à table, déjeunant dans un silence embarrassé pour Bilbo et amusé pour Thorin. Le roi prit donc la parole.

«As-tu bien dormi? demanda-t-il en prenant une bouchée  
\- Oui...et v-toi?  
\- Très bien...le confort des hobbits est réputé.»

Un silence se réinstalle durant lequel seuls les bruits de mastication se font entendre. Le roi intervint une fois encore pour briser le silence.  
«Bilbo, veux-tu rentrer avec moi à Erebor? Je souhaiterais t'avoir à mes côtés.  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-il spontanément»  
Un sourire franc gagna le visage du nain qui prit la main du hobbit pour la serrer tendrement.

Le blond lui rendit son sourire en caressant son ventre d'une main. Ils finirent de déjeuner et Thorin aida Bilbo à préparer un sac et à fermer le smial après avoir installé une pancarte pour signaler le départ prolongé du hobbit.

Le blond prit le temps de contempler à nouveau The Shire, son jardin et les collines enneigées. Il observa le village grouillant de vie, animé par le peuple jovial que formaient les hobbits.  
Ce lieu était celui où il avait grandi, celui où sa famille vivait depuis la nuit des temps, il sentait qu'il y reviendrait et cela ne rendit son départ que plus facile. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé ces contrées que depuis son retour de la quête, bien que l'aventure lui manquait. Aussi partait-il. À nouveau à l'est de la carte, il allait revoir ses compagnons, Erebor, Dale et Laketown. Il avait hâte.

 _ **Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tout le monde ^^, j'ai vu que mon OS avait plu à quelques personnes et j'ai bien envie de développer cette histoire. Je vais essayer de me tenir à une dizaine de chapitre maximum, au delà je crains de ne jamais terminer et de vous laisser en plan ce qui très énervant, autant pour vous que pour moi ^^.**

 **Merci à toutes les reviews en tout cas, je suis heureuse de donner un peu de joie à travers mes fictions! ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Bilbo quitta sa fenêtre après l'avoir verrouillée, allant rejoindre Thorin qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Le nain lui tendit la main, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Bilbo ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, son sourire illuminait son visage, soulignait son charme naturel et les légères pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux rehaussaient ses iris bleutés.

Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance mais prenait tout sans hésiter. Il saisit la main parée de bagues de grande valeur et laissa le roi l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse. Il se sentait si protégé ainsi, c'était encore plus reposant que d'être au creux de son fauteuil, près de l'âtre, avec un bon livre. Thorin caressait doucement sa joue avec son pouce et appuya leur front en rompant le baiser.

"Enfile ta cape, j'ai mis tes bagages sur mon poney, nous allons pouvoir y aller…"

Le hobbit hocha légèrement sa tête bouclée avant de se détacher à contrecœur de son nain pour aller s'habiller.

Le roi-nain ressortit du smial, ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui continuait de tomber. Sa masse de cheveux sombres se couvrit de fins flocons blancs pendant qu'il allait vérifier que les bagages soient bien arrimés à son fidèle compagnon. Il se tourna en entendant la porte ronde se refermer et une clef tourner dans la serrure.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur le petit cambrioleur, il se tenait emmitouflé dans sa cape en velours rouge ce qui faisait se détacher sa silhouette sur la peinture verte. Il resserra son manteau autour de lui, cherchant à se protéger du froid et sûrement à dissimuler son état. Il l'observa avancer dans la neige, marchant dans ses traces pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Bilbo grimpa tout seul sur le dos du poney, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant Thorin et ce dernier ne voulant pas le faire se sentir fragile. Le nain alla poser l'amulette sur le sol avant de l'écraser, ouvrant un portail. Le hobbit caressa doucement l'encolure de sa monture pour la garder calme, observant avec un certain émerveillement les pierres s'empiler pour former une arche dont l'autre côté montrait Erebor.

Thorin prit les rênes du poney pour le mener à travers le portail, l'arche s'écroulant suite à leur passage, les faisant sursauter. Bilbo admira la montagne Solitaire dans toute sa splendeur, il voyait des nains s'agiter sur les remparts et un groupe revenant de la chasse les rejoignit.

Il saluèrent respectueusement leur roi ainsi que Bilbo, reconnaissant sa valeur dans la reconquête d'Erebor alors que la plupart d'entre eux n'y croyait pas. Certains le saluèrent plus hypocritement, sachant sa relation sentimentale avec le roi grâce aux rumeurs allant bon train depuis le départ de Thorin.

Rapidement, ils aperçurent Kili qui sortait de la montagne en courant, une des vigies l'ayant prévenu de leur arrivée. Bilbo sourit en lui rendant son salut de la main, Thorin se contentant d'un sourire en coin en se demandant quand son neveu n'aurait plus l'air d'un enfant.

Bilbo descendit de cheval pendant que Thorin et Kili appuyaient leur front affectueusement, observant du coin de l'œil leurs touchantes retrouvailles. L'archer se tourna ensuite vers lui et l'observa un instant.

"Auriez vous grossi cher Bilbo? Vos joues sont bien plus rondes que lorsque vous nous avez quitté!

-C'est...un petit peu plus complexe qu'une simple prise de poids Kili, je suis aussi heureux de te revoir.

-Oh! Des secrets! Vous me direz tout, n'est ce pas?!"

Bilbo rit légèrement en voyant l'immense sourire innocent et enfantin sur le visage du nain, hochant la tête en promettant de tout lui dire. Thorin déposa une main protectrice et possessive sur la taille du cambrioleur en demandant à Kili où est son frère, désirant détourner son attention de l'état de Bilbo et se renseigner sur son héritier.

"Il est en pleine séance avec le conseil...

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec lui?

-Et bien...j'y assistais au début mais...les vieux débris du conseil nous prennent de haut et ne respectent pas notre avis sous prétexte que nous sommes jeunes, immatures et pas les véritables héritiers...j'ai...fini par en agresser un venant des monts de fer et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux que je ne reste plus tant que tu ne serais pas de retour...malheureusement, Fili ne peut pas se permettre la même chose."

Bilbo se retint de rire en voyant l'air colérique de Thorin, le roi oscillant entre donner raison à son neveu, ayant lui-même du mal à subir le conseil et le disputer pour avoir perdu son sang froid à ce point. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, son regard s'étant fait orageux.

"Et quel sujet a valu que tu t'énerve ainsi?"

Kili détourna le regard et se mit à fixer un rocher, vraisemblablement embarrassé par la question. Il cherchait un moyen de s'expliquer sans que Thorin n'aille massacrer tout le conseil. Il dut néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de présenter le problème. Il opta donc pour la franchise, sachant qu'être direct agacera moins son oncle que s'il prenait des chemins détournés.

"Ils...estiment que moi et Fili ne sommes pas les héritiers légitimes, que tu es encore assez jeune pour avoir des enfants et que ton devoir de roi est de te marier avec une naine d'un autre royaume pour forger une alliance durable. Je leur ai dis que tu avais fais suffisamment de sacrifices comme ça et que tu avais le droit de te marier avec la personne que tu aime...ils ont rit...en disant que Bilbo n'était qu'une passade, un objet exotique dont tu te lasseras...et c'est là que j'ai agressé ce sale...! M-mon oncle?…"

Kili fixa la veine battante apparue sur le front de son aîné et déglutit. Son regard était noir de rage, ses narines légèrement dilatées par une respiration plus forte, ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne et sa mâchoire crispée sous sa barbe. Il ne craignait pas de le dire, son oncle lui faisait vraiment peur.

Cependant, il le vit s'apaiser presque immédiatement lorsque Bilbo glissa timidement sa main dans le poing fermement serré de Thorin.

"Ça va aller, Kili a raison, tu as fais assez de sacrifices...et tu es assez grand pour savoir si je ne suis qu'une vulgaire passade."

Le hobbit offrit un doux sourire à Thorin, lequel regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir de bague suffisamment belle pour demander Bilbo en mariage sur le champ.

Le roi confia le poney à un serviteur en lui demandant de monter les affaires de Bilbo dans sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers la salle du conseil, décidé à leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur sa relation avec Bilbo, surtout dans son dos.

Fili avait chaud, très chaud. En fait, il étouffait dans sa tunique de laine. Il étouffait de haine. Il voyait bien ce que voulait Gravin des monts de fer, il voyait bien que son allégeance n'allait pas à son oncle, mais au roi des ered mithrin. Mais son impuissance à le démontrer lui rendait la tâche impossible pour contrer ses paroles aux abords pleins de sagesse. De plus, on âge lui donnait un ascendant sur lui et les autres membres du conseil buvaient volontiers les siens.

Il fixait les peintures ornant le plafond de la salle, elles avaient été restauré par Ori. Elles représentaient Aulë créant leur espèce. Ori avait vraiment fait un magnifique travail.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il reportait son regard las sur le nain qui lissait sa longue barbe tressée en évoquant les nombreuses prétendantes envisageables pour son oncle, terminant sur la princesse des monts de fer, évidemment.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle fut un excellent parti, il avait entendu parlé d'elle, une barbe soyeuse, une longue chevelure si blanche qu'on en dirait des fils d'argent, des hanches ouvertes qui pourraient sans aucun doute enfanter, bonne mangeuse et capable de tenir tête aux nains les plus aguerrit en terme de beuverie. Elle avait plus d'un nain à ses pieds. Malheureusement pour elle, le cœur du roi sous la montagne est déjà pris et rien n'y changera.

Gravin s'interrompit en voyant que le blond avait la tête ailleurs et en profita pour lui jeter une remarque désobligeante et méprisante au possible afin de le discréditer un peu plus auprès des autres sages. Fili retint un grognement et se força à sourire d'un air serein.

"Je vous en prie Maître Gravin, continuez, j'ai fais une nuit blanche et votre flot de paroles parvient miraculeusement à m'endormir. Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquez de respect, nous ne sommes pas tous des sauvages, néanmoins les affres de la vieillesse semblent vous atteindre et vous radoter tel un ancien guerrier sur le point de rejoindre Mahal."

Fili sentit son humeur s'améliorer devant les regards outrés des nains, et surtout devant la colère mal dissimulée de Gravin. Il n'avait manifestement jamais eu de joutes verbales avec un petit frère aimant le beau phrasé des plus grands écrivains.

Alors que le vieux nain semblait sur le point de répliquer, Thorin, Kili et Bilbo entrèrent en faisant claquer les deux grandes portes de la salle. Le conseil s'empressa de s'incliner respectueusement, le roi les toisant un par un d'un air supérieur et agacé. Il lança un « bonjour » glacial qui fit sûrement baisser de plusieurs degrés la température de la pièce.

Discrètement, Kili sourit à son grand frère et lui fit un clin d'œil afin de lui faire comprendre que qu'il avait mis Thorin au courant de l'attitude des sages. Manifestement, le message fut reçu, le blond ne pouvant retenir un immense sourire de satisfaction. Fili se leva pour laisser la place d'honneur à son oncle, le brun s'y asseyant calmement. Ses neveux prirent place à gauche de son siège et il attira Bilbo à sa droite. Il jeta un regard noir à Gravin qui fixait son hobbit avec une curiosité qu'il qualifierait de malsaine.

« Maître Gravin, mon neveu m'a fait part de votre avis mal placé au sujet de ma relation avec Bilbo Baggins. Pensez vous être en mesure de me faire la leçon sur ce qu'est mon devoir envers notre royaume alors que vous avez été le premier à hurler à la folie lorsque je suis venu mander l'aide de votre roi ? Et vous vous permettez d'évoquer mon intimité dans mon dos. J'ai rarement connu de nain si lâche. J'ignore s'il est de bon ton de garder un tel individu au conseil d'Erebor, vous n'en êtes clairement pas digne et j'ai déjà une bonne idée de qui je pourrais mettre à votre place. »

Thorin jeta un regard à Bilbo pour désigner plus explicitement le fameux remplaçant. La famille royale prit plaisir à voir l'entièreté du visage de Gravin se colorer d'un rouge écarlate sous l'humiliation et la colère.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire entrer un hobbit au conseil d'un royaume nain, s'exclama le nain des ered Mithrin.

-Je vais me gêner, ce hobbit a fait plus pour Erebor que vous, il mérite largement cette place, affirma Thorin en regardant calmement son homologue dans les yeux.

-Il était uniquement motivé par l'appât du gain. Et peut-être avait-il déjà dans l'idée de vous séduire. Il est certainement aussi fourbe que ces elfes qu'il admire. »

Thorin, Fili et Kili retinrent leurs soudaines envies de meurtre suite à l'insulte de Gravin, Bilbo étant visiblement très mal-à-l'aise d'être au cœur de l'affrontement entre les nains. Fort heureusement, l'archer garda son sang froid, son cerveau travaillant rapidement pour trouver une réponse aux accusations honteuses.

« Mon foyer me manque, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu, parce que vous n'en avez plus, on vous l'a pris, cita calmement Kili.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ce sont les mots que Bilbo a prononcé lorsque nous avions craint qu'il abandonne notre quête. Sont-ce là les paroles d'un être fourbe et vénal ? J'en doute, les hobbits sont des gens simples, attaché au seul confort de leur foyer. S'il y a bien un cœur qui n'est pas dévoré par de basses considérations, c'est bien le sien. Par conséquent, je vous conseillerai de ne plus l'injurier de la sorte Maître Gravin, menaça t-il avec un sourire serein. »

Pendant que Thorin remerciait sa défunte sœur de lui avoir donné un neveu si malin, Fili sourit en prenant la main du châtin dans leur dos. Enfin, les deux frères soufflèrent de soulagement en entendant leur oncle mettre un terme à la réunion, annonçant que le sujet de sa relation était désormais clos.

Bilbo suivait les nains dans les nombreux couloirs d'Erebor, ils avaient croisé Dwalin qui l'avait saluer de façon bourrue avant de les quitter en évoquant une formation des jeunes recrues de l'armée. Fili et Kili les laissèrent également, le blond désirant aller s'aérer après cette affreuse réunion.

Le roi fit entrer le hobbit dans sa chambre. Ce dernier s'arrêta un instant pour détailler la grande pièce. Un immense lit en bois sombre trônait sous la gigantesque double fenêtre, encadré par deux lourds rideaux de velours gris clair s'unissant bien avec les draps bleu foncé. Un couvre-lit en fourrure d'ours complétait la literie. Le reste du mobilier se composait de deux guéridons autour du lit, un bureau sur le mur droit, une causeuse placée devant la cheminée accompagnée d'une bibliothèque. Tous les meubles était du même bois que le lit.

Bilbo s'approcha de l'âtre et observa les objets posés sur le petit rebord. Une pierre bleue, il supposa que c'était un souvenir des Ered Luin, une figurine de bois taillée grossièrement en cheval et un portrait de trois nains qu'il saisit délicatement alors que Thorin déposait sa main sur sa taille.

« C'est moi, ma sœur et mon frère…

-Dis...et Frerin c'est cela, demanda t-il doucement, sachant que le sujet est assez douloureux pour son amant. »

Le nain scruta un instant le portrait et hocha la tête pour confirmer, l'air légèrement mélancolique. Afin de retourner sur un sujet plus léger, Bilbo remit le portrait à sa place et saisit la pierre et la statuette, lui demandant pourquoi il les conserve.

« La pierre c'est la première qu'a extraite Kili, il a tenu à me l'offrir. Quand au cheval, c'est la première figurine qu'a taillé Fili.

-Tu es vraiment leur père, sourit tendrement le hobbit. »

* * *

 _ **Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié**_ _ **ce petit chapitre assez tranquille**_ _ **.**_ _ **Au plaisir de vous sortir un prochain chapitre !**_ __


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou à tous ! Comment allez vous ? ^^ Je vous écris un chapitre au milieu de mon déménagement !**_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Fili avançait souplement et prudemment dans la forêt, tenant ses épées, flanqué de Kili muni de son arc. Des éclaireurs avaient rapporté avoir entendu des ouargues. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une meute sauvage, cependant Thorin avait jugé bon de les envoyer vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'orque.

Fili et Kili avaient choisit d'y aller seulement à deux pour pouvoir rester discrets, ils avaient couvert leur figure avec du jus d'un fruit assez odorant pour cacher leur propre fragrance et ne pas se faire repérer par les loups géants.

Ils progressaient minutieusement, le silence tout relatif des bois les enveloppait, les maintenant sur le qui-vive. Ils tendaient l'oreille, attentif au moindre son autre que le chant des oiseaux ou le bruit feutré de leurs pas.

Soudainement, ils sursautèrent légèrement en entendant des couinements plaintifs et se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Kili banda son arc et pointa sa flèche vers la grotte à peine visible sous la masse de plante grimpante et l'amas de neige dissimulant l'entrée.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, décidant silencieusement d'approcher. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le châtain bandait un peu plus son arme tandis que le blond resserrait sa prise sur ses lames.

Très rapidement, un grognement se fit entendre derrière eux et un énorme ouargue sauta sur le plus vieux, cherchant à déchiqueter son cou avec ses crocs. Fili se protégeait désespérément, ayant lâché ses armes de surprise lorsque le loup l'avait percuté. Kili n'hésita pas longtemps pour décocher sa flèche qui se ficha profondément en travers du crâne de la bête. Le plus jeune poussa le cadavre pour libérer son frère et s'assura de son état, inquiet et affolé.

Fili avait récolté une morsure sur le bras et un coup à la tête en plus d'être couvert de neige et de terre humide. Il laissa Kili enrouler son avant-bras dans un morceau de tissu, sentant discrètement ses cheveux en attendant.

Il adorait l'odeur de son petit frère, il pourrait passer la journée le nez dedans. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas très sain. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en laissant son regard dériver sur son visage aux traits fins. Sa peau était toute douce, il le savait pour l'avoir toucher des millions de fois. Ses yeux noisettes qui pétillaient d'ordinaire de malice étaient juste animés par l'inquiétude.

« ...je vais bien Kili, détends toi...ce n'est sûrement qu'un ouargue isolé…Gandalf me soignera lorsqu'on arrivera, le rassura t-il doucement. »

Le blond sourit tendrement à son frère et déposa délicatement un baiser sur son front. Kili sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils en entendant de nouveau des couinements.

Le plus jeune se releva et alla vérifier la grotte qui les avait intéressés précédemment. Il y découvrit quatre louveteaux, réunit autour d'un cinquième. Les petits étaient tous incroyablement maigres et manifestement, la faim avait eu raison de celui étendu entre ses frères. Kili écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer le ouargue qu'il avait tué. La louve devait être leur mère. Ses yeux le picotèrent désagréablement et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

Fili surveillait son frère et finit par se lever en lui demandant ce qui lui arrive, préoccupé par son mutisme. Il contempla les jeunes ouargues et jura intérieurement.

« ...elle voulait juste protéger ses petits, murmura faiblement Kili. »

Le blond enlaça son petit frère, Dis était morte pour les protéger et depuis, Kili faisait excessivement attention aux mères ou futures mères, peu importe leur espèce. Lorsque cette tragédie s'était produite, ils en avaient tous les deux beaucoup souffert, c'était ce qui les avait soudés à ce point. Leur oncle avait été patient et aimant, laissant les deux enfants le suivre partout, tout le temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne meurt pas, essayant de les faire rire et de leur tirer quelques mots.

« ...ce n'est pas ta faute, elle allait me tuer et tu ne savais pas...on va les ramener et s'en occuper… »

Kili hocha légèrement la tête et approcha doucement des petits qui se tournèrent et se cachèrent tous derrière le chiot tout noir qui se mit sur la défensive. Kili s'accroupit et tendit doucement la main, chuchotant pour les calmer, tentant d'avoir l'air rassurant. Le louveteau sombre sentit les doigts du nain, curieux et méfiant.

Fili sortit de la grotte et trottina jusqu'à la carcasse d'une biche, seule proie de taille qu'avait pu trouver la louve en cet hiver rigoureux. Il préleva plusieurs morceau sur l'herbivore avant de retrouver son frère et de tendre les bouts de viande aux bébés. Celui couleur sable se rua sur le blond pour prendre un morceau et le dévorer en ronronnant.

Rapidement, les autres chiots vinrent prudemment prendre une part, chouinant pour en réclamer plus, étant affamés. Kili partit prendre de nouveaux morceaux et les deux frères patientèrent sagement, attendant que les louveteaux terminent et acceptent de les suivre.

L'archer les fit monter dans sa sacoche avant de rentrer au palais, ayant un dernier regard pour la louve et son petit décédé de faim et de froid.

Durant le trajet, ils convinrent d'aller en parler à leur oncle, espérant qu'il ne les oblige pas à les abandonner.

Fili et Kili trouvèrent leur oncle dans la salle du trône, montrant une délicate bague ciselé comme des petites feuilles à un Bilbo rougissant entre ses bras. Le bijou était en mithril et était serti de quelques rubis de petite taille.

Ils ne se firent pas remarquer, attendant que le hobbit tende sa main pour se faire passer la bague au doigt. Bilbo embrassa Thorin et les deux frères crièrent de joie en les félicitant, les surprenant et les faisant doucement rougir. Même si la barbe de leur oncle le cachait bien.

« Vous êtes déjà rentrés, constata Bilbo en évitant pudiquement leur regard.

-Oui, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'orques, ce n'était qu'une louve isolée…

-Tu es blessé, remarqua Thorin en apercevant le bandage de son héritier.

-Oui, elle m'a attaqué, on s'est approché de son terrier, elle protégeait sa portée. »

Le roi contempla ses neveux et poussa un soupire.

« Vous avez du la tuer…

-Oui, admit Kili.

-Et vous avez ramené ses louveteaux... »

Kili se baissa pour faire sortir les petits de son sac, les chiots s'étirant et observant leur nouvel environnement. Thorin examinait les animaux quand le noiraud vint à ses pieds pour l'observer, faisant soupirer le souverain.

« Vous pouvez les garder mais vous avez intérêt à les dresser, je ne veux pas qu'ils attaquent quelqu'un ou vole de la nourriture, sinon, ce sera dehors…ils restent des bêtes sauvages utilisées comme monture par les orques… »

Kili remercia chaleureusement son oncle en le serrant dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce en sifflant les loups, Fili suivant en souriant.

Bilbo fixa un instant la porte de la salle avant de lever le nez vers son désormais fiancé.

« Comment tu as su ?

\- …C'est un peu difficile à raconter pour moi…mais je peux te dire qu'un jour, ils ont trouvé un chat en train de manger un oiseau et des oisillons piaillaient dans le nid…ils les ont ramené.

-Et tu les as laissé faire ?

-Oui…sinon ils seraient morts et ça aurait rendu Fili et Kili encore plus déprimés après la…après que Dis soit allée rejoindre Mahal… »

Le cambrioleur caressa tendrement la joue du nain avant de poser un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres, il voyait bien que Thorin était encore largement touché par la mort de sa famille. Ses yeux bleus semblaient humides et cela fit mal au cœur de Bilbo, il ne voulait pas que son roi aille mal alors ils saisit sa main et la porta sur l'arrondi de son ventre, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il vit très vite un doux sourire fleurir sur le visage du nain et se sentit plus fier que jamais. Lui qui avait tant de mal à se regarder dans un miroir depuis que son corps avait commencé à changer…

« C'est tout chaud…tu as trouvé la bonne place toi dis donc…tu vas pas tarder à te mettre à bouger alors n'embête pas trop Bilbo, il a besoin d'être calme et reposé pour te garder en bonne santé donc soit sage… »

Le hobbit observa le souverain continuer à prononcer des phrases sans véritablement de liens logiques. Il sourit, il avait rarement entendu le nain parler autant pour ne rien dire de concret. Jamais, à vrai dire. Il se fit la réflexion que le brun était mignon mais il se garda bien de lui faire remarquer, ne voulant ni le vexer, ni gâcher l'instant.

Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un Dwalin vint annoncer à Thorin que le test des nouvelles recrues allait commencer. Le roi embrassa tendrement le front du hobbit avant de suivre son vieil ami pour accomplir ses devoirs.

Bilbo resta un instant seul pour examiner la bague offerte par son amant, rougissant légèrement de bonheur et d'embarras à l'idée de leur futur mariage. Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller trouver la boutique de Bombur, de toute la compagnie, il était le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore revu.

Il prit soin de s'enrouler dans sa cape avant de se mettre à déambuler dans les immenses galeries d'Erebor. Les nains travaillaient vite et bien, par conséquent, la majeure partie de la montagne avait déjà été restauré. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il était venu, tout lui avait paru immense malgré la ruine mais désormais, tout lui paraissait grandiose.

Il pénétra enfin dans la zone commerciale. Une salle absolument gigantesque dont le plafond était percé de fenêtre pour permettre un peu d'éclairage naturel. Bilbo adorait cette partie du palais, ça lui faisait un peu penser à the Shire, il pouvait voir le ciel et l'animation lui réchauffait le cœur. Ça et là , des marchands venu de tout Middle Earth criaient pour écouler leur stock. La veille, il avait pu trouver sur l'étal d'un humain venu de Bree, un vieux livre de légendes. La couverture était en mauvais état et les pages se détachaient, il avait ainsi pu en négocier le prix. Il travaillait d'abord sur sa restauration, il ne voulait pas l'abîmer plus en le lisant.

Bifur lui avait dit que la boutique se trouvait juste après l'auberge de la Chope Solitaire, il était déjà passer devant plusieurs fois. On ne pouvait pas la manquer avec les nains qui parlaient forts en entrechoquant leur bière.

En réalité, il aurait largement pu aller voir Bombur avant. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'entrer dans son échoppe. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Bombur est fabricant de jouet. Et une peur inexplicable lui tenait le ventre à l'idée de s'intéresser au futur nécessaire pour son enfant, comme s'il n'avait pas encore réellement réalisé.

Il observa la devanture, la vitrine exposait un cheval à bascule en bois clair avec une selle violette, un gros coffre finement décoré et peint et un château miniature avec des figurines articulées. Un panneau en pin ornait le haut de la façade, paré de lettres métalliques indiquant le nom de la boutique : L'Épanoui.

Bilbo déglutit bruyamment et se força à entrer. Il y avait peu de monde dans le magasin, d'un côté un nain suivait avec adoration sa petite fille qui choisissait son cadeau d'anniversaire et de l'autre, deux naines, dont l'une enceinte, discutaient autour des différents hochets. Bilbo eut à peine le temps de se sentir mal-à-l'aise que Bombur sortait de l'arrière boutique pour venir voir qui avait fait tinter la cloche de l'entrée.

Les yeux du nain s'illuminèrent et il vint prendre le hobbit dans ses bras en le saluant, joyeux. Bilbo rit légèrement en tapotant le dos de son ami, lui disant qu'il lui semblait avoir grossit. Le roux rit de bon cœur et le remercia. Un autre nain ne tarda pas à rentrer, portant des rouleaux de papier.

« Bilbo ! Il faut que je te présente Mirli, mon compagnon, s'enthousiasma Bombur.

-Enchanté, laissez moi vous aider, sourit poliment Bilbo en prenant une partie de sa charge.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, j'espère que vous n'allez rien voler Mr le Cambrioleur, plaisanta t-il amicalement. »

Le hobbit rit et lui promit de ne rien toucher. Il s'accouda au comptoir et continua de discuter calmement avec les deux nains, souriant en voyant les discrètes marques d'affection entre eux. Un regard tendre, une main qui se pose sur les reins, un légère caresse sur l'épaule. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et c'était très beau à observer.

Bilbo leur montra la bague lorsque Bombur lui demanda si tout se passait bien avec Thorin, les faisant sourire et le féliciter. Ils parlèrent un peu avant de remarquer les rires venant de leur gauche. Les deux naines fixaient sa bague et se moquaient manifestement de lui.

« Vous avez un problème Mesdames, interrogea froidement Bilbo.

-Oh, Monsieur Baggins...sans vouloir vous offenser, cette bague n'est sûrement qu'une blague, elle est ridicule et se voit à peine.

-Mêlez vous de vos affaires. Cette bague, qu'il a fait lui-même, est une plus belle preuve d'amour que vous ne le pensez. Je ne suis pas un nain mais un hobbit, nous sommes des gens simples et discrets, je préfère largement cela plutôt qu'un de vos anneaux criards, clôtura t-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux aux annulaires gauches des deux naines. »

Le duo prit un air outragé avant de quitter la boutique, le couple riant en taquinant Bilbo sur sa tirade. Le hobbit, embarrassé, tenta de les faire taire et remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait lorsque la petite fille cria en ayant choisit son jouet après avoir fait le tour une bonne dizaine de fois. Mirli alla à leur rencontre pour renseigner le père, Bombur emballant la poupée articulée habillée en guerrier. La petite sautillait en attendant que son père paye l'achat et prenne la boîte avant de partir. Bilbo espérait ne pas être aussi gaga de son enfant, ni lui, ni Thorin.

Voyant son regard pensif, Mirli sourit, amusé.

« Les naines sont rares, elles ne représentent qu'un quart de notre espèce…mais elles sont les seules à pouvoir enfanter...et la moitié d'entre nous n'ont jamais d'enfant…donc c'est plutôt courant de voir des pères complètement subjugués par leurs marmots, surtout quand ce sont des filles. »

Bilbo hocha légèrement la tête, il comprenait ce que son bébé représentait pour Thorin, même s'il avait déjà plus ou moins élevé ses neveux.

En voyant de nouveaux clients entrer, Bilbo salua le couple et les laissa travailler tranquillement.

Il trottinait légèrement pour rejoindre les archives où Balin travaillait et le laissait bien volonté passer ses journées entre les étagères débordantes de livres, de cartes et de parchemins antiques.

Il avait trouvé une carte intrigante, elle n'avait ni légende, ni titre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça représentait et Balin n'avait pas su lui répondre.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, ça va plutôt doucement pour le moment. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Je remercie les reviews et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

C'est parti ! Attention au lemon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas...en ce cas, que faites vous là ? è.é

* * *

Bilbo se trouvait dans les archives, assis à sa table favorite croulant sous les parchemins.

Depuis l'annonce officielle de leur mariage et de sa grossesse déjà bien entamée, le royaume était en effervescence constante. Les préparatifs avançaient, les invitations étaient envoyées et Bilbo avait largement mis la main à la pâte même s'il se fatiguait assez vite passé 6 mois de gestation. 

Il avait donc décidé de s'isoler un peu au milieu de ses vieux compagnons: Livres, Poussière et Tranquillité. Le hobbit se laissa aller contre son siège après avoir posé son crayon, rester penché faisait souffrir son dos. Laissant échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, il caressa son ventre. Il avait hâte que le petit arrive, il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir faible, vulnérable, maladroit. Il n'en pouvait plus des bouffées de chaleur ni de se mettre à déprimer pour des raisons futiles. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aurait préféré être de ces femmes qui s'énervent à la moindre contrariété mais il se disait qu'au moins ça permettrait d'évacuer. Actuellement, il gardait tous ses sentiments enfouis et il avait la sensation que son cœur aurait pu explosé tant il débordait d'émotions contraires.

Pourtant, il était sûr d'être heureux, tout se passait plutôt bien.

Thorin et lui s'était disputés quelques fois pour se faire entendre raison, tantôt sur la sécurité de Bilbo et du bébé, tantôt sur les affaires d'Erebor. La dernière dispute datait de la veille, Thorin revenait d'une réunion du conseil.

Le sujet du jour avait été la ville de Dale au pied de la montagne, place de choix. Les humains de Laketown étaient les plus légitimes à l'obtenir, c'était leur ville avant Smaug. Les elfes de Mirkwood la réclamaient en récompense de leur aide dans la bataille des cinq armées bien que Thorin ait rendu les gemmes à Thranduil. Et le conseil des nains refusait de laisser un lieu si stratégique à une autre espèce.

Le roi réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de ne fâcher personne et Bilbo lui avait simplement conseillé de réunir Bard, Thranduil et lui-même pour discuter du partage de la ville. Dans sa candeur, le hobbit s'était rappelé que la cité avait été un grand carrefour économique, lieu de tous les échanges, et il avait pensé que faire se côtoyer les différentes races de Middle Earth serait un beau signal envoyé au monde de la grandeur retrouvée d'Erebor.

Évidemment, Thorin l'avait traité de fou, s'était emporté en clamant que JAMAIS un nain et un elfe ne pourrait vivre au même endroit. Que tout ne se passait pas comme à The Shire, qu'il était utopiste et inconscient. Ce à quoi, Bilbo avait répondu que ce serait une formidable occasion de rapprocher les peuples et de donner une certaine indépendance à la ville, ce qui ne donnerait l'ascendant à personne. Thorin s'était alors mis plus ou moins à bouder, sans vraiment trouver à redire, grommelant dans sa barbe tel le nain têtu qu'il était.

Bref, rien qui ne menaçait leurs sentiments, des disputes relativement banales dans un couple. Malheureusement, cela le faisait déprimer, le rendait triste et lui donnait juste envie de se blottir dans une bulle de tendresse avec son futur époux, loin de tous les sujets qui pouvaient faire diverger leur avis. Mais puisque la chose était impossible, il déprimait d'autant plus. Et, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir mal, ça aggravait encore sa dépression.

Néanmoins, passer des heures à étudier dans les archives faisait parti des activités qui lui remontait le moral. Il en oubliait complètement le reste du monde, il n'y avait plus que lui et son bébé qui s'agitait de temps en temps.

Actuellement, il travaillait sur le livre qu'il avait acheté, sa restauration était presque terminée, il avait minutieusement parcouru les pages pour encrer les mots légèrement effacés par le temps et la mauvaise conservation.

Le livre parlait de la création des différentes espèces de Middle Earth, il évoquait les divinités de chaque peuple comme ayant réellement vécu avant de devenir les gardiens de leurs descendants.

Selon le livre, les créateurs auraient utilisés un objet ou un lieu spécifique pour leur donner naissance. Par exemple, l'une des déesses aurait fait sortir les hobbits de son chaudron empli d'herbe, de nourriture et, en citant les textes, d'un morceau de soleil. Ses cuisines se trouveraient cachées dans les terres de the Shire.

L'ouvrage le passionnait, chaque créateur avait son propre caractère et ses propres motivations. Il avait déjà relu plusieurs passages. Certains plusieurs fois. Et il avait pris de nombreuses notes. Il n'avait jamais lu un livre si détaillé sur leurs possibles origines. Il était vraiment tombé sur une perle rare. Il en était sûr.

Entièrement absorbé dans ses lectures, le cambrioleur ne vit pas le temps défiler et fut surpris en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

« J'étais certain de te trouver ici, tu as oublié le dîner, murmura Thorin. »

La voix grave fit frémir le hobbit qui sentit son ventre chauffer. Il se leva pour faire face au nain et lui fit un sourire contrit en s'excusant. Le brun l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui suggérer de trouver une façon spéciale de s'excuser accompagné d'un regard espiègle.

Bilbo rit doucement et mordilla la lèvre du roi avant de le pousser à s'asseoir en se mettant à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Thorin l'observait de son regard pénétrant, le faisant fondre à chaque fois alors que la flamme de son désir devenait plus vive. Le hobbit sentait le poids de ses yeux bleus sur lui tandis qu'il délaçait le cordon du pantalon en cuir brun. Il sentait que le roi retenait de légers grognements à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son sexe déjà dur d'anticipation. Savoir qu'il l'excitait toujours malgré les transformations de son corps le rendait tout chose. Il se sentait à la fois aimé passionnément et désiré ardemment.

Après quelques secondes à batailler avec les pans du pantalon, il réussit enfin à extraire cette verge qui savait si bien le remplir, le combler et le faire jouir. Avec un diffus sentiment de gloire, le blond frotta doucement sa joue contre la chair chaude, tenant précieusement le membre royal de son fiancé. Il remonta le long du sexe en suivant une veine battante avec sa langue, suçotant le gland une fois arrivé à la tête. Il gémit. Il adorait le goût de Thorin sur sa langue. Il adorait l'avoir dans sa bouche. Il adorait regarder le roi qui rejetait la tête en arrière sous ses attentions. Il adorait lui prouver qu'il pouvait briser son stoïcisme. Il se mit en tête de ne pas le relâcher avant de l'avoir entendu geindre ou grogner.

Le hobbit s'appliqua donc à sucer le roi du mieux qu'il pouvait, faisant des va et vient, caressant la base et ses bourses avec ses mains, laissant traîner sa langue un peu partout et jouant avec son urètre. Cependant, il n'obtient que de faibles soupirs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il réussit à glisser entièrement la longueur du nain dans sa gorge qu'il l'entendit. Un long, profond et sourd grognement. Très vite suivi d'un juron et d'un blasphème prononcés avec une voix rauque qui fit frémir toute l'âme du cambrioleur.

Bilbo vit son contrôle se briser alors qu'il sentait une main s'emmêler dans ses boucles miel. Thorin commença à lui même aller et venir entre ses lèvres, restant assez doux pour ne pas le blesser mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Le hobbit sourit intérieurement et se mit à contracter ses muscles autour de sa verge pour profiter un peu plus des nombreuses manifestations de plaisir de son nain.

Thorin s'oubliait, ce hobbit avait le don de le rendre fou. Il ignorait si c'était ou non une bénédiction , pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était de se perdre en lui. Il abusa encore un peu de la bouche de son futur consort, puis le fit se relever et s'asseoir sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Le roi glissa rapidement ses doigts dans l'antre étroit pour le préparer à la suite.

Après leurs cinq ou six premières fois, le hobbit s'était mis à mouiller tout seul. Ce dernier en avait été si embarrassé qu'il avait souhaité tout arrêter. Thorin avait pris le temps de le rassurer et avait réussi à le détendre à grand renfort de mots doux et de massages attentionnés.

Le roi étira soigneusement Bilbo jusqu'à l'entendre le supplier de venir. Il prit sa verge d'une main et tint une des hanches de son compagnon de l'autre avant de se guider lentement en lui. Il glissa sans problème à l'intérieur du fourreau de chair qui se referma sur sa queue. Les muscles du cambrioleur le pressaient et le massaient, le rendant fébrile tant le plaisir assaillait le moindre de ses nerfs.

De son côté, Bilbo n'en menait pas large non plus. Même avec la préparation il se sentait trop plein. La présence en lui obnubilait toutes ses pensées, il avait l'impression de pouvoir en sentir les moindres reliefs. Lorsque le nain se retira une première fois, il fut à deux doigts de sangloter de désespoir. Peut-être l'avait-il fait car le roi se rengaina brutalement en lui, lui arrachant un cri de bonheur. Ses hanches s'actionnèrent pour aller à la rencontre du bassin de son fiancé, trouvant ensemble un rythme parfait pour eux. Leur corps se mouvaient en chœur dans une danse si intime qu'il leur semblait être seuls au monde. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de leur voix portant leurs exclamations de plaisir dans toutes les archives, ayant fait fuir Balin qui était le seul à être encore présent à cette heure. Il n'existait plus qu'eux. Leur plaisir mutuel. Et leur parfaite synchronisation.

Ils jouirent comme un seul être après plusieurs minutes de passion enflammée, leurs muscles bandés à l'extrême. Le temps resta en suspens tout le long de leur orgasme avant de reprendre son cours, faisant retomber leur corps comme des poupées de chiffons, haletant.

Thorin passa ses bras autour du torse de son conjoint afin de le serrer contre lui, Bilbo se laissant faire volontiers. Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, se murmurant leur dévotion, enfermés dans une bulle de douceur post-coïtale.

Lorsque le roi eut retrouvé assez de force et d'envie pour s'arranger, il transporta le hobbit à leur chambre. Bilbo s'assoupit sur le chemin de leur lit, détendu et protégé par les bras puissant du roi d'Erebor.

Tout à leur occupation, les deux amants avaient laissé les travaux de Bilbo sur la table. Ils n'avaient pas non plus remarqué l'ombre qui les avait épié.

Le lendemain matin, aux lueurs de l'aube, deux silhouettes quittaient la montagne, entourées par quatre ouargues. Après un peu plus d'un mois, les louveteaux ne quittaient presque plus Kili et Fili. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se lever assez tôt pour pouvoir aller dresser les chiots dans la vallée, loin de toute cohue.

Aujourd'hui, ils se dirigeaient vers les ruines de Dale, leur oncle était préoccupé par la question dernièrement. Afin de le soulager un peu de son travail, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre pour s'assurer qu'aucun être dangereux ne hante la ville et faire un premier état des lieux. Les frères avaient aussi prévus de mettre à l'épreuve l'odorat des louveteaux.

Emmitouflés dans leur épaisse cape, ils pénétrèrent au sein de la cité par l'une des grandes portes à moitié brûlée par le dragon, à moitié vermoulue par le temps.

Une épaisse couche de neige couvrait le sol, de nombreux débris encombraient la rue principale bordée de bâtiments plus ou moins délabrés. Quelques maisons pourraient être reconstruites mais la plupart devraient être entièrement remplacées. Et ils n'avaient pas vu l'état des fondations. Ils se sentirent partagés devant cette désolation. Ce paysage leur minait un peu le moral, mais en même temps, leur âme d'enfant était excitées à l'idée de tout ce qu'ils pourraient dénicher dans les décombres.

Les frères commencèrent par faire le tour de Dale, ils ne virent rien d'anormal et rien de vint les attaquer non plus.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de commencer l'entraînement des loups. Kili les rassembla, flattant leur tête ou leur encolure pendant que Fili allait se cacher. En un mois, les louveteaux avaient déjà bien grandis, les princes leur avaient trouvé des noms avec plus ou moins d'imagination. Le tout noir, semblant être l'alpha du groupe, se nommait Yun. Le suivant était un mâle couleur miel qu'ils avaient baptisés Hydromel. Le troisième était la seule femelle, elle était doté d'un pelage couleur sable : Sabba. Enfin, le dernier arborait une belle couleur chocolat et s'appelait Shy. Ce dernier montrait beaucoup d'affection et se cachait derrière Yun ou Kili dès que quelque chose l'effrayait.

L'archer finit par extraire un morceau de tissu de sa sacoche, il s'agissait d'une chemise que son frère avait portée la veille. Il fit renifler le vêtement aux ouargues avant de leur demander de retrouver le blond. Les chiots pointèrent leur truffe dans l'air et sur le sol avant de commencer à avancer.

Kili et Fili les avaient fait pratiquer avec de la nourriture dans des lieux moins vastes. Le châtain les suivait tranquillement en souriant, se sentant fier d'avoir réussit jusqu'ici à dompter les jeunes loups et également de leur progrès. Son grand frère lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à leur mère dans ses cas, ce qui les avait fait rire doucement avant de devenir un peu mélancoliques. Ils auraient aimés qu'elles soient avec eux aujourd'hui, ils étaient persuadés qu'elle les aurait accompagné dans la reconquête d'Erebor, pour surveiller son frère et ses fils aurait-elle dit. Elle aurait sûrement adoré Bilbo aussi. A cette idée, ils avaient immédiatement retrouvé le sourire en évoquant la gêne du hobbit lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à l'appeler « Tante Bilbo ».

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant les jappements des louveteaux, Yun et Sabba tirant Fili hors de sa cachette en tenant un bout de sa cape. Il regarda le blond les féliciter en leur offrant caresses et morceaux d'ours crus. Il fut heureux que le froid rougissant ses joues cache ses émois. Son frère était si beau. Un vrai prince. Un peu plus grand que la moyenne des nains, musclé, bien barbu, les yeux bleus et ses nombreuses tresses attestant de ses faits d'armes. Il était aussi l'héritier du trône d'Erebor. Il savait que son frère possédait de nombreux atouts et craignait l'arrivée des rois et princesses d'autres royaumes. Il pourrait avoir celle qu'il voulait, pour peu que les vieux du conseil le laissent épouser autre chose qu'une naine royale. Cela lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Fili. Il ne voulait pas qu'une autre s'interpose dans leur complicité. Ils avaient toujours été tous les deux dans leur monde, ayant quelques aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux avec les autres.

Peut-être avait-il été un mauvais enfant pour que Mahal le punisse en le faisant désirer son propre aîné. Kili avait conscience de ses sentiments depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il s'efforçait de les enfouir, souhaitant les oublier. Cependant, chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque geste de tendresse avec Fili réduisait ses efforts à néant. Il n'était pas différent des autres nains, il ne pouvait résister aux charmes du prince héritier. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester à sa place si jamais quelqu'un venait à courtiser son frère, c'était déjà si dur lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de flirt…

Mahal n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa cruauté.

* * *

Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé, ça se met doucement en place.

Je sais que je n'ai pas un rythme très précis mais j'écris au fil de la plume et je m'en excuse, je n'arrive pas à me tenir à un projet précis et défini, ça m'ennuie immédiatement puisque je connais déjà la totalité de l'histoire dans ses détails. Bref, merci de votre attention et à bientôt ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'ai du mal à me mettre à écrire mais une fois que j'y suis j'écris presque d'une traite ^^'

J'espère quand même que mon histoire vous intéresse toujours !

Un grand merci à toutes les reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Bilbo revint le lendemain, il avait le teint rosé, l'air fatigué mais heureux. Le matin, Thorin l'avait réveillé de la plus douce des manières, à force de caresses tendres et de baisers aimants. La première chose qu'il avait vu en ouvrant les yeux était le discret, mais sincère, sourire de son futur époux. Le brun lui avait murmuré quelques mots pour le saluer avant de l'embrasser et la passion avait bien vite grimpée en eux, les menant vers de nouveaux ébats.

Cette petite incartade avait mis le roi en retard pour une réunion et le nain dû quitter en vitesse leur chambre après un toilettage bien sommaire. Bilbo avait donc pris son temps pour se laver avant d'aller chercher une collation en cuisine.

En parvenant aux archives, Bilbo finissait un pain à la farine de marron, fourré à la confiture de framboises. Il salua Balin plutôt joyeusement, le vieux nain souriant en se doutant de la raison de sa si bonne humeur. Le cambrioleur lui avait semblé morose ces derniers temps, il était donc satisfait de le voir si gai.

Il lissa sa longue barbe blanche en observant, le regard rieur, le petit hobbit disparaître entre les immenses étagères remplies de livres à la couverture colorée mais défraîchie.

Rapidement, il se remit à son travail, inventoriant et classant les ouvrages tout juste restaurés, cela était une tâche particulièrement minutieuse car il ne devait pas se tromper dans les références ni sur l'emplacement attribué à l'œuvre dans les archives.

Bilbo atteint enfin sa table de travail habituelle et rougit, n'osant s'assoir sur la chaise où lui et Thorin s'était abandonné la nuit dernière. Il se tint donc debout, relisant ses dernières notes sur le livre avant de remarquer son absence. Le hobbit fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour regarder sous la table s'il n'était pas tombé. Il sursauta en entendant une voix grave approcher en récitant un passage.

« …Ainsi, Mahal forgea, au cœur de son domaine de roches. Il fit fondre le métal, un alliage de minerais savamment choisis agrémentés d'un morceau de lune. Le feu de la montagne rugissait sous la cuve tandis qu'il observait d'un œil avisé la fusion des métaux. Parmi les nombreux moules qu'il eut fabriqués, il en choisit un. Lorsque le moment vint, il versa l'alliage fondu dans le moule. Le temps que le froid saisisse la forme dans le métal, il choisit deux splendides et brillants saphirs pour les offrir en guise d'yeux à sa création. Une fois le moule défait et les pierres incrustées, l'alliage se craquela pour ne laisser qu'un être à la peau souple mais résistante, doté d'une barbe hirsute et noire et de deux yeux d'un bleu envoutant. Mahal nomma son premier enfant Durin et s'empressa d'en créer d'autres avec son aide, lui apprenant l'art de la forge. »

Bilbo fixa Gravin qui refermait l'ouvrage avant de regarder la couverture d'un air amusé.

« Ce sont là des contes pour enfants, cher hobbit. N'avez-vous pas passé l'âge ? Et vous prétendez au titre de consort…

\- Et vous, n'en avez-vous pas assez de me toiser sans cesse ? s'agaça Bilbo en reprenant le livre des mains du nain des monts de fer. »

Le nain sourit en s'approchant excessivement du blond, attrapant une de ses boucles miel pour la caresser, appréciant sa douceur.

« Vous et moi savons que vous n'êtes pas fait pour cette vie…vous n'avez pas le profil d'un roi…laissez donc cette place à l'une des princesses naines qui vont venir à Erebor…je saurais vous consoler et…combler le vide que laissera notre roi. Je suis assez riche pour vous assurer une vie fastueuse à vous et votre bâtard. »

Bilbo resta figé un instant, choqué des propos encore une fois si insultants envers lui. Retrouvant ses moyens, il s'appliqua à abattre lourdement le livre épais sur le visage du nain, sentant un bonheur malsain en entendant son nez craquer. Il en avait assez qu'il le poursuive de mots acerbes, de piques blessantes et de préjugés méprisants.

Gravin recula en tenant son nez ensanglanté, jurant en khûzdul. Malheureusement pour lui, Bilbo n'était pas le dernier des idiots et avait appris un peu la langue depuis un mois qu'il était à la montagne. Il leva son ouvrage, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main retienne son bras.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Fili, flanqué de Kili et des quatres ouargues. Le prince blond s'avança face au conseiller royal, lui suggérant fortement d'aller se faire soigner, ne pouvant retenir un sourire en coin. Après un regard empli de hargne, le vieux nain tourna les talons pour sortir des archives.

« Il l'avait bien mérité ! Bravo Tante Bilbo ! félicita Kili avec un sourire espiègle.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! bégaya le hobbit embarrassé. »

Fili observait l'échange en riant légèrement, amusé. Néanmoins, il avait la tête ailleurs, il avait vu l'attitude de Gravin et cela l'inquiétait. Flirtait-il uniquement pour éloigner Bilbo de son oncle ou était-il réellement intéressé par le hobbit ?

La seconde solution ne lui paraissait pas impossible. Après tout, la quasi-totalité des nains méprisaient Bilbo avant de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Ils se basaient tous sur ce qu'ils pensaient savoir de son espèce et les premières impressions qu'ils avaient en voyant le timide hobbit. Les nains aimaient les grandes gueules, l'expérience, les guerriers, les pilosités abondantes.

Certes, ce dernier point ne pouvait être corrigé. Mais pour tous les autres. Bilbo était discret mais savait se dresser quand il fallait. Il avait une vie moitié moins longue que celle d'un nain, mais ses nombreuses lectures en faisaient quelqu'un doté d'une conversation animée et plaisante. Il n'avait jamais appris à se battre, mais il était valeureux et même enceinte, il avait brandi Sting face à un marchand voulant vendre des esclaves à Erebor. Et bien que Thorin l'ait réprimandé pour sa prise de risque, le roi n'était pas moins fier de son fiancé.

Bilbo avait bien des qualités pour plaire à un nain, et cela, sans compter sur sa capacité à enfanter. La moitié des nains mâles ne trouveraient jamais de femelle pour s'accoupler, et parmi les mâles, très peu avaient reçu le don de porter leur progéniture. En réalité, la plupart était de la lignée de Durin plus ou moins lointaine. Autant dire une poignée de nains.

Cette pensée fit porter son regard sur son jeune frère. Il savait que Kili préférait les bras des nains les plus virils. En tant que neveu de Thorin, il avait eu des avances de quelques naines mais les avaient toutes gentiment éconduites. Par conséquent, il finirait sûrement par se trouver un mâle dont il portera les enfants.

Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il avait souvent cette vision. Celle de son petit frère, heureux dans les bras d'un autre que lui, le ventre rond du bébé de cet inconnu, entouré par deux enfants débordant d'énergie.

Et depuis une semaine, cette vision le mettait dans une rage folle, réveillant en lui une jalousie sans limite. Personne ne pouvait prendre le cœur de SON frère, et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait lui apporter du bonheur !

Puis, il se souvenait qu'ils étaient liés par le sang et que lui était l'héritier du trône. Thorin avait assuré devant le conseil qu'il garderait sa place de prince même si l'enfant de Bilbo était un nain. Même si sa promesse datait d'une époque où il était persuadé de ne plus jamais s'engager sentimentalement, son oncle n'avait qu'une parole.

Malheureusement, le conseil ne démordait pas de convaincre Thorin d'épouser une naine avant de sceller son mariage avec le hobbit. Il les avait entendu monter des plans mais il avait refusé de les laisser faire. Il était intervenu, et leur avait promis de prendre une princesse pour épouse parmi celles qui se présenteraient lors du mariage de son oncle. Ils avaient accepté.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Au début, il s'était dit que sa promesse ne lui coûterait rien, il trouverait très certainement une naine à son goût. Mais ses visions avaient commencé et il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ses sentiments pour Kili étaient moins fraternels qu'il ne le pensait.

Dorénavant, il se trouvait sale. Comment pouvait-il songer à lui de cette façon ? Il devait le protéger, pas le convoiter. Il n'osait même plus lui offrir un câlin tant ses pensées étaient devenues impures depuis sa révélation. Il s'interdisait de le regarder trop longtemps et se privait même de son parfum tant chéri.

Finalement, cette promesse secrète qu'il avait fait au Conseil lui permettrait de ne pas céder à ses envies déplacées. Il ne dirait rien à personne et ses sentiments passeront. Désormais, il priait presque Aulë de lui donner le coup de foudre lors de l'union de Bilbo et Thorin.

Il baissa les yeux en sentant la jambe de son pantalon être légèrement tirée. Apercevant Sabba, la petite louve couleur sable, il sourit. Ce chiot s'était immédiatement attaché à lui et l'inverse était vrai. La louve dormait toutes les nuits dans son lit et elle était la seule à se séparer du reste du groupe qui restait avec Kili.

En réalité, il lui en avait parlé à elle. Mais c'était plus facile vu qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, ne cherchait pas à lui faire changer d'avis, ne le jugeait pas et ne le répèterait à personne. Elle se contentait de lui faire des léchouilles en sentant sa détresse émotionnelle.

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, la portant contre son torse. Il lui prodigua quelques caresses sur la tête avant de lever les yeux. Captant une demie seconde le regard attristé de son frère. Il voyait bien que son éloignement le blessait, mais il faisait son devoir d'aîné…il le protégeait.

L'archer chahutait Bilbo mais avait la tête ailleurs. La culpabilité l'étouffait. Fili prenait ses distances avec lui et il était persuadé qu'il avait fini par comprendre. Il n'avait pas su être discret sur ses honteux émois après son grand frère et maintenant il le fuyait. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire qu'il ne voulait qu'être près de celui qu'il admire tant.

Fili était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, il ne pouvait s'imaginer son absence. Il devait lui parler, tenter de s'expliquer avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

Mais il devait trouver le moment propice. Pour que le blond accepte de l'écouter. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui proposer une journée de chasse. Il emmènerait de la bière et un bon repas pour le midi et profiterait de cet instant.

Le châtain ferma douloureusement les yeux pour se retenir de verser une larme. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, ne pas le perdre. Ô Mahal, par pitié, vous nous avez fait survivre à la bataille des cinq armées, ne me l'enlevez pas ainsi.

Un peu plus loin dans le palais, le roi écoutait patiemment les doléances des trois principaux marchands de fourrure du royaume, inquiets des récentes techniques de traitements de la laine qui pourraient leur faire une importante concurrence. En effet, les tissus de laine étaient bien moins chers que les fourrures, ainsi, les plus pauvres n'en achèteraient plus du tout et les riches les moins préoccupés par le paraître aussi.

Thorin refusa d'interdire le commerce de laine sur le territoire d'Erebor mais promis de racheter la viande consommable des proies à un prix très avantageux pour couvrir la différence ainsi que leur offrir une place mieux exposée dans le marché de la Montagne. Les trois trappeurs s'inclinèrent respectueusement en remerciant Thorin et quittèrent la salle.

Le brun rassembla les parchemins, mettant de côté la consigne aux cuisines royales, puis les roula et glissa dans un tube de bois. Sa réunion s'était terminé plus tôt que prévue malgré son retard. Il s'approcha de l'âtre pour se réchauffer les mains, pensif.

Il avait été surchargé de travail lors de la reconstruction d'Erebor, le rythme se ralentissait un peu désormais, ses neveux avaient bien géré le royaume durant ses deux mois d'absence. Il sourit en songeant qu'il avait fait le bon choix en les gardant comme héritiers.

Rapidement, il se remémora son programme de l'après-midi. Il devait recevoir le tailleur pour les tenues de mariage, Bilbo serait donc avec lui et sûrement que ses neveux viendront y assister, ne supportant pas d'attendre le jour de son union pour les voir. Peut-être en profitera-t-il pour demander au tailleur de leur confectionner quelque chose pour l'occasion aussi. Cela occupera facilement tout le reste de sa journée et il ne pouvait rien avancer durant son petit temps libre.

Sa dernière dispute avec son fiancé lui revint en tête. Faire de Dale une ville indépendante, sous la protection d'Erebor, Esgaroth et Mirkwood. Faire alliance avec un elfe, surtout Thranduil, lui demandait de mettre toute sa fierté de côté. Bard était un homme droit et bon, un tel accord avec lui ne lui posait pas de problème. Mais le roi des elfes.

Un soupire lui échappa. Bilbo avait raison, il était roi sous la Montagne désormais. Il devait assurer la paix et le bien-être de ses sujets. Montrer l'exemple. Et le partage de Dale était sans nul doute, un moyen d'assurer une prospérité saine à son peuple.

Les précieuses attitudes elfiques agaçaient les nains, mais personne ne pouvait nier leur immense savoir dû à leur longévité. Ils étaient pacifiques mais valeureux, ils s'étaient battus à leurs côtés contre l'armée des orques. Leur médecine les avait tant aidés.

Il était de son devoir d'enterrer la hache de guerre, il espérait juste que Thranduil serait de bonne foi.

Il se rassit et saisit sa plume et un parchemin vierge, commençant sa lettre très officielle. Invitant l'elfe à venir à son mariage avec sa suite, évoquant une discussion au sujet de Dale, il veilla à ce que son ton reste neutre et le plus ouvert possible. Par la suite, il rédigea un courrier similaire à Bard.

Seulement après plusieurs relectures, il scella les parchemins. En sortant de la salle de réunion, le roi enfila son manteau de fourrure et se rendit à la volière. Il envoya deux oiseaux pour missionner ses plis et rejoignit sa famille pour le déjeuner.

La bonne humeur anima leur repas, Kili racontant le magnifique geste de Bilbo contre Gravin, riant de l'air gêné du hobbit. Thorin se laissa aller à sourire, s'étant même attaché aux louveteaux venant réclamer de la nourriture sous la table.

Le roi d'Erebor se sentait heureux et entouré, bien ignorant des yeux emplis de venin du nain des Ered Mithrin.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je les lis et y réponds !

A bientôt !


End file.
